1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic amusement device and more particularly to an electronic amusement device such as a slot machine having the ability to conduct a secondary game of chance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In 1997, electronic amusement devices installed in U.S. casinos (including slot machines, video poker machines and the like, hereinafter referred to as “slot machines” or “machines”) generated greater than ten billion dollars of revenue. With individual machines typically earning between $50 and $150 per day, slot machines often account for well over 50% of a U.S. casino's overall profits. The net profit from slot machine play for a casino typically exceeds the profit from all other casino activities.
The comparatively high profitability of slot machines may be attributed to many factors. One such factor is that slot machines typically offer a higher house advantage than other casino games. Further, slot machines typically enable a faster rate of play than other casino games. Another factor contributing to the higher profitability of slot machines is that slot machines may be enjoyable to players of every skill level. In addition, slot machines attract a large number of players by offering a large potential payout in exchange for a comparatively small wager. Slot machines also attract players who are intimidated by table games or other casino activities that require prior training or skill.
Because slot machine profitability is directly proportional to the speed of play, it would be advantageous for casino operators to encourage faster play at slot machines. It would further be desirable for casino operators to encourage players to try certain different types of slot machines. Specifically, casino operators would benefit from increased play at under-utilized machines, such as newer slot machines, older slot machines or slot machines located in a remote portion of a casino. Casino operators would also benefit from increased play on slot machines having a high house advantage and slot machines having a high maximum wager amount.
Presently, slot machines provide players with simple, passive entertainment. Although some recent slot machines enable a player to achieve rewards for nontraditional events, these slot machines do not require a player to perform any additional activities during game play.
An example of such a slot machine is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,088 entitled “Multiple Events Award System” of Schneider et al. (hereinafter referred to as “the '088 patent”). In the '088 patent, Schneider et al. disclose a system that enables a player to receive a large award for receiving a set of winning combinations within a pre-selected number of rounds of play. The system includes a central controller and a plurality of gaming machines. The gaming machines provide signals to the central controller representing a number of winning combinations and a number of rounds played. The central controller determines whether a player has received a set of winning combinations.
While the '088 patent enables a large award to be offered to a player, it fails to address certain problems with the prior art. Specifically, the '088 patent fails to encourage players to try certain different types of slot machines. The '088 patent also fails to increase play at under-utilized machines, such as older slot machines or slot machines located in a remote portion of a casino. The '088 patent further fails to direct players to slot machines having a high house advantage or slot machines having a high maximum wager amount.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that encourages slot machine players to be directed to specific slot machines in a casino. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus which directs player traffic toward slot machines preferred by the casino, such as newer machines, highly profitable machines and otherwise under-utilized machines. It would further be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that encourages the active participation of a slot machine player, thus enhancing the gaming experience. Such a machine could result in significantly enhanced revenues for casino operators by attracting players who were previously uninterested in conventional slot play, while providing more enjoyable play for casino patrons.